Carole Medley
by Eule Vix
Summary: Sasuke is finally back in Konaha and it's Christmas time. Naruto is getting ready for his party and ready to tell Sasuke how he feels. Sasuke though wonders if he's even going to go. Shonen-ai, Lyric, Please Read & Review!
1. I'll Be Home for Christams

Carol Medley

Chapter 1: "I'll Be Home For Christmas"

By: Eule Vix

I'll Be Home For Christmas – By: Elvis Presley

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make any money off of this fanfiction.

...words...

[lyrics  
lyrics]

...words...Quick A/N: This story has set songs that go with it. I have taken the time to compile them and if you wish to download them and listen then please do! Just message me and I will send you a link! Thank you!

Sasuke reached up toward the top of the light covered tree, placing the star upon it's top. He stepped back and looked at his work. The tree shone with soft white, glittered stars. The halls were rimmed with fake snow covered pine branches with little frosted blue berries poking out from in between the fake growth. Intertwined with the berries were blue lights that made the berries shine with radiance, adding imaginary warmth to the room. The front door lead to the snow covered ground outside which was rimmed with pine tree branches and cranberries that lent their fragrances to the ones already in the air.

**[I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me.]**

As Sasuke looked around the room that radiated a homely feel, it gave him a slight comfort and the idea that he might feel slightly happy on this cold night. He felt he should be satisfied with his work of decorating his home for the first time in his life. But he didn't. He felt as though it wasn't there, that he hadn't done anything at all. Sasuke made his way over to the couch near the fire and sat gazing at it, resting his elbows on the coffee table that was rimed with mistletoe. After a moment he looked down at a piece of overturned paper, which he scowled at for a moment. He picked it up and flipped it over, reading its contents yet again.

**[Please have snow, and mistletoe  
and presents on the tree.]**

He looked at Naruto's writing, the words scribbled at the top "Your Invited!" and below giving information about the party. His eyes then rested upon the note that Naruto had left for him "Just be there Sasuke-teme! ~ Naruto" He continued to stare at it and again the same question came to mind every time he read it. "Why. Why doesn't he hate me like everyone else?"

**[Christmas eve will find me.  
Where the love light leads.]**

About a year ago Naruto had finaly gotten Sasuke to come back to the village, though it had taken most of three full years for him to do so. They returned to the village, but since Sasuke had come back most of the villagers despised him, glaring at him and constantly cursing him. The only reason they didn't attack him was because they believed that they needed to let him 'breed' so that they wouldn't lose the sharingan that he held. Most of Sasuke's old friends though stayed by his side, but the one that stayed closest was Naruto. Naruto, for the past few months always seemed to leaping out of some random place to scold the villagers for treating Sasuke the way they did. This confused Sasuke, for he couldn't find a reason that Naruto would still like him, let alone even care for him in the slightest.

Sasuke sighed and laid down sleepy from the late night, last minute, decorating of his house. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And Naruto's party. What to do..." Sasuke though as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**[I'll be home for Christmas.]**

In his dreams the warm smile of his best friend played in his mind as he envisioned himself spending Christmas Eve with Naruto. Naruto opening presents, messily like he always did, and Sasuke opening one for the very first time.

**[If only in my dreams.]**

TBC


	2. It's beginning to look like Christmas

Carol Medley

Chapter 2: "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas"

By: Eule Vix

It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas – by Johnny Mathis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not make any money off of this fanfiction.

......words......

**[lyrics**  
**lyrics]**

......words.......

* * *

Naruto was zigzagging through the snow, kicking up the newly fallen flakes back into the air. He continued to enjoy the cold but refreshing air, the noises of his fellow villagers, and the colorful lights that glistened in his eyes making his eyes glow bright blue. He then stopped and stuck his tongue out catching a few flakes upon it. Naruto's mind felt to him as though it had been running in pointless circles ever since he had given Sasuke his invitation, being especially nervous about the little note. He almost talked himself out of is but deciding that it was now or never if he was going to get his feelings off his chest. But for today, the nervousness had turned into hyper-ness, which seemed to only annoy his friend that he had persuaded to come and help him pick out presents.

Naruto turned around to face his friend, a huge and true grin splashed on Naruto's face.

"Eh! Doesn't it feel like Christmas already Neji!" Neji stopped and looked at Naruto, eyes showed his blank reply, his mouth covered up with a white scarf and his white coat started to gather snow on his shoulders.

"You're an adult now, it can be Christmas without you eating snow like a kid." Neji said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Neji, your no fun sometimes!" Neji looked over towards Naruto and wondered why he agreed to go with him in the first place. Neji shook it off and wondered how he was convinced to be there.

Naruto started to run from store to store looking inside to see the many toys and trinkets and some useful items that people were buying, pointing out some to Neji hoping to get a laugh out of the man, but with no success. They passed by a nursery and looked at the flowers and some mistletoe, buying some for when Naruto has to set up for his party.

**[It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**  
**Everywhere you go**  
**Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again**  
**With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.**

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,**  
**Toys in every store,**  
**But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be**  
**On your own front door.]**

After a while of shopping for the party touches Neji pulled Naruto over to a few shops that he'd overlooked and they both bought some presents for their friends at the party. They bought books, weapons, food, and other such items. There were a few harder presents to find for people like Garra, who took a few days off from being Kazekage to come to the party, along with his siblings, but the fact that surprised Neji to no end was that Garra would even come in the first place. Once they finished their shopping they stopped at a small coffee shop and got a couple of hot coco's and sat inside. After a while of them both in silence Neji noticed that Naruto had seemed to drift off to another place while staring out the window.

**[A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots**  
**Is the wish of Barney and Ben;**  
**Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk**  
**Is the hope of Janice and Jen;**  
**And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.]**

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked at Neji blankly and blinking many times. "Oh…yeah Neji?"

Neji took a sip of his drink. "Are you ok Naruto?"

Naruto looked down at his cup and twirled it a little, swirling the contents inside. "I was just thinking…of what I would do when Sasuke shows up."

"He won't" Neji said plainly as he took another sip.

Naruto glared at Neji, "Thank you for your kind words I feel so much better." He said sarcastically. "When are you gonna loosen up a bit Neji?"

"When will you grow up." Neji replied a smirk under the scarf he was wearing.

Naruto sighed as Neji looked out of the window for a while and then looked back to Naruto. "It's what'll happen. Sasuke is a loner, you know that Naruto. So if he did happen to show up then I'd have to say that it is truly miracle that you could have melted that Ice Prince's heart." Neji looked back outside as Naruto just stared at Neji with a quirk on his face.

"I guess that you're right. But.." Naruto's smirk grew into a small smile. "I still think that he'll show…I have this gut feeling about it! Believe it." Neji suddenly glared at Naruto.

"I thought I told you to never say that phrase ever again…" Naruto laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head, a smile now on his face and his eyes closed. /If Neji was ever able to tell a joke that would be the closest thing to it./ Naruto thought.

They both took a sip of their drinks and stared out the window again, letting the air around them settle to a comfortable state. The tree outside glistened with a lit warmth. On some parts people lit candles and placed them on the tree, some candles representing the loved one's that they couldn't spend Christmas with. Large dotted balls covered the tree, along with gold and silver tinsel, and red and green ornaments. There were some families putting on some of their own ornaments, while some played games beside it.

**[There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,**  
**The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.**  
**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;**  
**Soon the bells will start,**  
**And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing**  
**Right within your heart.**

**Soon the bells will start,**  
**And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing**  
**Right within your heart.]**

"Naruto, I think you were right." Neji said as he kept his sight towards the outside Jolting Naruto out of his daze. Naruto looked at him slightly confused at what Neji was going for. "It does seem like Christmas Day."

**[It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas]**

Again Naruto just stared, and slowly Neji started to feel uncomfortable under Naruto's gaze. Slowly, Naruto began to smile and laughed quietly.

**[Christmas]**

"I knew you would soften up Neji! And who knows even Sasuke might if you did!" Neji looked and scowled for a moment at the dumb blond, his face scrunched a little under his scarf. Neji sighed and his features started to loosen up.

"Who knows…" Neji pulled his scarf down and gulped the rest of his drink. "Come on, we have to finish getting presents before the stores close." Neji stood up and began to walk off Naruto panicked and drank as much of he could of his drink and bounded up out of the seat. He bumped the table causing his drink to spill.

"Sorry!!" Naruto said as the bell on the door leading out side rang was Neji walked out Naruto running to catch up..

**[Christmas]**

TBC


	3. Silver Bells

Carol Medley

Chapter 3: "Silver Bells"

By: Eule Vix

Silver Bells – by Elvis Presley

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not make any money off of this fanfiction.

......words......

**[lyrics**  
**lyrics]**

......words.......

* * *

**[Silver bells, silver bells**  
**It's Christmas time in the city**  
**Ring-a-ling, hear them sing**  
**Soon it will be Christmas day]**

Sasuke walked down the snow-covered streets of Konoha, glancing around the many shops open for last minute shoppers. The air hung with a pleasant heavy ring of bells from shop doors, carolers, and the donation people out side some stores. Many kids ran past Sasuke, people warming by the large metal tubs that held fire in their bellies. Some people ran by carrying a few presents in their arms, others stood out side stores window-shopping for what they could get. Some couples stood by the fires or decorated light poles exchanging loving kisses to keep each other warm. Sasuke keep his eyes glued to the ground knowing that though it was Christmas no one in this city was going to show him any warmth. Except maybe Naruto, but he was no where in sight.

**[City sidewalks, busy sidewalks**  
**Dressed in holiday style.**  
**In the air there's a feeling of Christmas**  
**Children laughing**  
**People passing**  
**Meeting smile after smile .**  
**And on every street corner you'll hear]**

Sasuke walked till he came to the center of the city mall, where there was

Fountain that flowed in the summer shining like liquid gems, but now it was frozen solid, still the frozen water still seemed to still have the glisten of gems. Most people admired it, but would not sit on its benches for a thin layer of ice covered it. Sasuke didn't care and sat, letting his body become cold, letting it become as cold as he's felt these past months since he came back. He then stared out into the crowd, watching the people pass by, making sure not to make any eye contact as to not attract any glares wishing evil upon him. The people though hardly seemed to notice anything around them and were luckily in their own worlds. Bells rang in the distance as snow once again started to fall, lovers, families, and friends stopped in their tracts admiring the shimmering white snow.

**[Silver bells, silver bells**  
**It's Christmas time in the city**  
**Ring-a-ling, hear them sing**  
**Soon it will be Christmas day]**

He looked around him, wondering what if feels like to be the people he saw walking around. How they feel to be able to go to a home with parents that are alive and that love them. To be able to open a presents given to them from another who loves them. What it feels like to not be able to sleep out of want for the next day to come sooner. To know the feeling of nostalgia of memories brought when you see the colors of mixed lights of red and green, or smell pine. Sasuke only seemed to bring himself down further and further into his self-pity when it came to this day. Especially since he had no memories to look back on, for to his parents these days, Christmas Eve and Christmas never existed.

**[Strings of street lights**  
**Even stop lights**  
**Blink a bright red and green**  
**As the shoppers rush**  
**home with their treasures.]**

As he looked down at the snow he heard the sound of snow crunching under foot to his left. He looked up and saw a man who wore a trench coat and lose black pants along with combat boots. The man wore no shirt under his trench coat and yet the cold didn't phase him, and his the silver tips in his black hair shined in the light that as such that it would disappear into the snow.

"May I sit with you?" The man said to Sasuke, who looked him up and down trying to size up what his aim was. Soon he nodded that it was ok after deeming him no threat. As the man went to sit Sasuke could see that many eyes were upon the man for he was not native to Konoha nor ever visited before, but the man seemed to not even notice the looks he was being given.

"State your name." Sasuke stated. The man didn't reply and instead scratched his head. Sasuke decided the man just hated him like the rest of the village, though he wasn't even from Konoha. Sasuke mentally shrugged and went back to his self-pity people and watching. Suddenly the man spoke.

"So what's bothering you boy." The man looked over at him as Sasuke stayed quiet. If he couldn't tell him his name why should he respond to his question.

"What does a name mean if your to never see that person again? Call me what you like, but in my morals what is better then telling a stranger with no name your troubles?"

"…eh…" The village hated him and this holiday was not what he would call normal to his usual routine. He was always told what it meant and not really cared, now that he was celebrating it for the first time thinking about all the 'Good Will Towards Men' just made him sink to a point of self loathing.

"The holidays are always like this, just get over it kid."

The words floated over the crowds as Sasuke turned them out. He looked at the man a little shocked that he had guessed almost what had been bothering him.

**[Hear the snow crunch**  
**See the kids bunch**  
**This is Santa's big scene**  
**And above all this bustle**  
**You'll hear.]**

The man laughed a little as he looked as Sasuke's wide eyes looking at him.

"I thought so." The man paused and looked back to the crowd. "Tell me now."

His words seemed harsh trying to force Sasuke into telling him the whole story and not make him guess the whole way through. Again shocked at this stranger's assertiveness Sasuke, and slighting agreeing with his logic, Sasuke decided to tell everything to this wondering stranger. While Sasuke told the stranger his story he felt he mentioned Naruto's name one to many times.

"Look, if you don't do something now you'll regret it. You know that you want to go to this party, and that this 'Naruto' person means a lot to you. Get his fucking ass and make him yours before he's someone else's mate."

The man paused and stood up, then turned to look at Sasuke.

"Don't be like me kid. I've had to deal with this kind of thing for way to many years."

"You can't be that old! You look only about 26!"

The man then laughed at Sasuke's comment, a laugh that Sasuke got the feeling that this man didn't do very often.

"Kid, you think I'm 26! Ha!" The man just laughed at Sasuke. Sasuke begun to feel odd and in the spotlight but didn't show it. Soon the man stopped laughing and looked back at Sasuke.

"You're not a good judge of age are you boy."Sasuke shrugged his cold and numbed body. The man then laughed again and stood up.

"Well, it's going to get dark in just a few hours, and I still have a long way to travel." He looked back down at Sasuke. "Go to that party. Just make sure not to go empty handed. Why don't you get something that will remind him of you both or something?" The man looked into the distance. "I must leave." The man moved away from Sasuke and waved a hand in the air saying a voiceless goodbye. Sasuke smiled slightly at the strangers back. This holiday wasn't as horrible anymore.

Sasuke began to look around him again what the man said. It didn't take long for him to decide on his next move. Sasuke's eyes laid upon a store which he had never been in or really seen before. He moved his numb body up from the frozen seat and went to the store. As Sasuke entered the store a thought crossed his mind. /Maybe, it won't be just a dream./

**[Silver bells, silver bells**  
**It's Christmas time in the city**  
**Ring-a-ling, hear them sing**  
**Soon it will be Christmas day]**

TBC


	4. I’m Dreaming Of a White Christmas

Carol Medley

Chapter 4: "I'm Dreaming Of a White Christmas"

By: Eule Vix

I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas – by Karen Egert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not make any money off of this fanfiction.

......words......

**[lyrics**  
**lyrics]**

......words.......

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

Sasuke's door rattled as he unlocked it. He pushed the door open, walking over to his coffee table in his living room, placing the newly bought goods onto the table. He closed the door and his mind started to go over again on weather or not he really wanted to go threw with it.

He walked back over to the table and looked into the bag eyeing the item, trying not to imagine if Naruto would like it or not for fear he might scare himself out of doing it. He took a quick glance on the wall beside the fireplace seeing that it said 6:38AM. Sasuke let go of the bag and fell back onto the couch cradling the back of his head with his hands.

Hours before he got home he watched the shop keeper he convinced to make a personalized gift right on the spot. It took all night to complete but Sasuke watched him make the present. He eventually was told to go wait in the store and instead Sasuke moved to outside and wondered the streets. He became lost in thought, and soon became lost among the streets. After a few more hours of walking he found his way back to the town square. He saw a light still in the small gift shop and went back inside until the present was done.

After going over the events of the day in his head he wondered why the blonde would have such a effect on him. Why he would even go to the trouble of buying a present for the idiot. Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to do something, like his love or something, it was blatantly obvious. He was surprised even more at the fact that Naruto would know what love was. Sure Sasuke had slept with a few people, mainly girls, but he had no connection with any of them and used them only because they offered and he was past the point of caring; using them until he was satisfied. As for Naruto, Sasuke bet that he was still a virgin and had never had sex yet in his life. Though now Naruto was quite popular but he still probable couldn't get anyone into bed with him.

Sasuke noticed that something sparked within him when it came to Naruto. He used to use it as an excuse for a rivalry by making Naruto chase him and want him. But later on his rage for revenge took over and he lost sight, in the end he almost killed Naruto when he realized that he not only didn't want to be like his brother. When his thought he killed Naruto the first time, in their battle before Sasuke left, he felt like he nearly threw-up his heart. He felt like the idiot had been blessed when he saw that he was alive.

But still, after so long Naruto came to save him from becoming a shell and from losing himself completely. When Naruto appeared he had saved the last drop of Sasuke's sanity. After a while he brought Sasuke nearly back to his original mental state, where he could care and maybe even love; all because Naruto was just there beside him as a friend. Nothing more at the time. It really seemed that to Sasuke, that Naruto wanted to protect his to any extent, it was just that kind of feeling. It's what had brought him back from his shadows. Sasuke laughed, he bet that even if he killed Naruto, that Naruto would come back just to protect him. Sasuke then laid down on the couch, not bothering to go to his room.

/If that was the case…/ Sasuke thought as he though about the protective part of Naruto. /Then maybe he really does know what love may be…I'll just have to see tomorrow at the party…/ he then began to lose consciousness and fell into sleep.

* * *

A 4-year-old Sasuke stood out in the snow, wildly looking around him and at all the trees. He then looked over to his left, "Oka-san! Look ouside! It's snowing!"

"That's right Sasuke"

He then looked back towards the snow-covered trees and saw some kids playing around the tree. He tugged on his mother's shirt, and once he got her attention he pointed over towards the kids. His mother looked in the direction and saw them, and the nodded at Sasuke for him to go play with the other children. He them ran over to them the cold stinging his cheeks. The children accepted him with grins and allowed him to play, but soon after a while one by one, they started to vanish. Then as the last child disappeared and left Sasuke to be alone he heard bells and a voice from behind.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**[I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**  
**Just like the ones I used to know**  
**Where the treetops glisten**  
**and children listen**  
**To hear sleigh bells in the snow]**

(Naruto Prov)

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling, the stream from his ramen rising up slowly, while out side his sliding door snow was falling.

Naruto was thinking of all of the many, many cards and invitations he had sent out, and about the one in particular. He remembered the hours by the fire he had spent writing the same saying onto each card, but wishing whole heartedly that they would have a merry Christmas. After about a week Naruto remembered them replying to his cards via phone, in person, or through another card. Naruto then looked out towards the snow in his backyard, it's color blue and dark because the sun had gone down many hours ago, and was about to rise once more. But the cold snow brought to mind the one person who was very important to him, the one whose reply mattered most. "Sasuke." Naruto murmured. Though he had so much faith Sasuke would come when talking with Neji it was really all just a front. "Not everyone comes home for Christmas huh." He said to his Ramen and he smiled slightly down at it peering into it's beefy broth. Looking back out the window he said to his Ramen "Lets believe it does anyway right?"

Out of all the people that had cards with long paragraphs it was funny to Naruto that the one that he wanted to come to the party the most got the card with the shortest message.

(Flash back)

"Sasuke-teme! Wait!" Naruto said as he ran through the snow, his breath clearly seen in the air. Sasuke turned around a scarf around his neck and still in his clothes from his lastest mission. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, smiling and breathing heavily as he handed Sasuke an envelope. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then the envelope, and then back at Naruto who was still smiling. "Come on Sasuke-teme, it won't bite!"

Sasuke looked back at the envelope, this time taking gingerly, and then looking it over for some form of writing. Sasuke them moved his other hand as to open the letter but Naruto cried out, stopping him mid-way. "Hey! You can't open it here! Open it when you get home Teme!" Naruto paused and looked up into the sky, looking for what to say next. Snowflakes fell against Naruto's face as Sasuke watched him; Naruto was not really looking at the sky, but rather himself making sure this is what he should do, what he should say. "It's so white and wonderful." Sasuke looked up into the sky, scarf falling away slightly.

After a moment Sasuke then replied, "I guess."

Naruto was pleased with this statement, getting Sasuke to respond now days was usually a hard task. Naruto was even more pleased at the thought that he got Sasuke to almost agree with him that something was 'wonderful', mainly because of the fact that Naruto knew that Sasuke would never say that for anyone else. He then looked at Sasuke who was lost in his thoughts of the falling snow.

"It's an invitation."Sasuke looked at Naruto, thoroughly confused. "The letter I gave you. It's an invitation to my Christmas party. I'm hoping that you'll be there. "

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, then to the letter and shrugged. Naruto smiled, "See you there then!" Naruto then turned around and speed off, ignoring Sasuke's motions to try to stop and correct him for he only shrugged. As Naruto ran off, Sasuke retracted his outstretched arm he was trying to use to stop him with. As his arm fell to his side he gave his friend a rare smile of his as he turned way and walked to his house.

(End of Flash back)

**[I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**  
**With every Christmas card I write**  
**May your days be merry and bright**  
**And may all your Christmases be white]**

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

Sasuke turned around and was in his house, he was 8 years old now. Itachi was standing in front of him holding a green and red wrapped box with a bright red and gold bow on top that had bells dangling from it. Behind him Sasuke could see a window, it was snowing out side but as Itachi spoke it turned into rain.

"Here is a late present from me Sasuke. I promise that it's one that will keep on giving…"

Itachi held the box out to Sasuke, who grasped it shaking in his hands. As Sasuke held the box he started to hear the screams of his family, the voices that Itachi murdered. He dropped the box, after it landed on the floor the box started to bleed. Sasuke watched as the blood started to creep towards him. The closer the blood got the louder the screams became.

* * *

(Naruto Prov)

Naruto smiled at his memory, hoping that despite what he thought that Sasuke would actually show up. That what Naruto could see that night in Sasuke, meant that he could possible, at least, humble him by coming to the party. When Sasuke took the letter from him, he was a little shocked because he was expecting some kinda of response like, "What's so great about this?" but instead Sasuke was actually nice about it. Naruto laughed, /Sasuke, nice? He might be getting sick./ He couldn't let it go that the cold-hearted-bastard could actually be nice.

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

Sasuke walked backward, slightly frozen in his movements, upon his third step he tripped. He started to shake as the blood crawled closer to him, within the blood Sasuke could see the visions of what Itachi had done. He stared at it, not being able to look away. Slowly the blood started to lift up into the air and was soon in the form of a hand. He watched the hand, eyes wide in horror as it quickly grabbed his neck, strangling Sasuke. He started to squirm, trying desperately to get way from it's grasp, but his hands moved thought the sticky liquid leaving him nothing to grasp. Itachi appeared beside Sasuke whispering into his ear, "Use your anger. Let it take control of you. Get your revenge. Let it-"

* * *

(Naruto Prov)

After a while of wondering this though, Naruto started to think what really made him bring some of his sanity back, who really got Sasuke to start having a heart? A glare Naruto's eyes, he then looked out his glass door and saw light coming in through the window in a brake in the clouds, the snow no longer falling. Naruto smiled. "Today's the day…"

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

Itachi was suddenly cut off as Sasuke felt the grip on his neck loosen and he felt a new hand surround him by the waist pulling him away for evil's grasp. He felt warmth and protection coming from this hand, unlike the one that was taking away. He was pulled into a liquid yet solid veil of black, enveloped by the warmth. Sasuke felt his body become it's normal state. The warmth was still around him as thick as a wool blanket but as invisible as air. It was the love of another, one that was close to being manifested into something real. A voice, familiar to his ear, spoke into the atmosphere around him. "Don't worry, your safe now Sasuke." Sasuke then drifted into blackness as he thought of the person the voice belonged to, Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto Prov)

Naruto placed his now cold cup of Ramen down and stood up to stretch and began to get ready for the new day. He then walked into his room, changing from his nightgown and jumped into a shower. Once done he changed into his cooking clothes, getting to work on the food for the party. While he started to run around he had a smile of his face for he had this warm feeling that Sasuke would be there at the party. Naruto giving Sasuke the one present that was the greatest he could ever give.

**[I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**  
**With every Christmas card I write**  
**May your days be merry and bright**  
**And may all your Christmases be white]**

TBC


	5. Blue Christmas

Carol Medley

Chapter 5: "Blue Christmas"

By: Eule Vix

Blue Christmas – by Dean Martin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not make any money off of this fanfiction.

......words......

**[lyrics**  
**lyrics]**

......words.......

* * *

(Naruto's Pov)

Waves of music flowed threw the house as Naruto placed the final decorations on the tree. Large red globes, shimmering from the light of the room, reflected the bright accomplished smile of Naruto as he looked over his work. Golden tinsel draped along the out side of the tree while red dried berries played in the light bristles of the tinsel. Three bowls of chips, two large bowls of punch, along with assortments of dip and smaller bowls of snacks lined an elongated table. Under the tree were the presents, one for each of the guests that were to visit on this night. The fireplace had already been going for a while keeping the house snug and warm while outside new snow could be seen softly falling to the ground.

With everything done the ham and turkey both cooked waiting with all the other dinner items in the kitchen set up for everyone to eat when their ready, the snacks out on the tables and the tree all set up Naruto could finally relax. Sitting on one of the two couches Naruto laid back arms stretched out along the back of the comfy seat. All that was left was to wait.

**[I'll have a blue Christmas without you****  
****I'll be so blue thinking about you. **

**Decorations of red****  
****on a green Christmas tree]**

* * *

It'd been about a hour and Naruto as peacefully asleep on the couch his body moved so that it was almost falling off the couch drool hanging out from his open mouth. The fire was still burning and almost dead but still sung a cracking low lullaby for Naruto as he slept. Soon footsteps and soft voices could be heard from outside. The voice soon became slightly louder as they reached Naruto's door. The door bell rang and Naruto twitched a little but still stayed sleeping quietly. The door didn't ring again but instead was opened. Sakura walked in with an air of bold strength, the shy Hinata behind her and following her was the ever board and pessimistic Neji. Sakura started marching though the house looking though the kitchen talking about finding Naruto. Neji followed Hinata who went into the living room looking for the tree.

"Found him." Neji said as he tapped Hinata on the shoulder and he nudged in the direction of Naruto. Hinata giggled slightly and went and woke him up. Naruto rubbed his eyes and whipped the drool away as Sakura came into the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Don't 'Hey Sakura' me! We have food and presents to bring in and you made us wait outside cause you were to lazy to open the door!" Naruto yawned.

"Sorry..I've just been cooking and decorating since seven." Naruto smiled up at the bitter Sakura as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lets just get the stuff before the snow freezes it." Sakura turned and headed for the door a little smile on her face that Naruto caught meaning she wasn't really mad at him. /If she was she would have hit me. Hehe./ he thought.

Hinata and Neji followed to help as they made friendly banter with Naruto talking of their family's parties and their most recent missions. Slowly more and more people arrived. Soon the party was in full swing and drinks were being poured by Shikamaru and Choji having fun doing stunts with the drinks and trying no to spill the liquor. Choji was pleasantly drunk and hanging on Shikamaru, tipsy as well, as they flipped bottles of alcohol, mixing drinks, and handing them out. Kakashi, Neji, Ikura, Kankuro, and Tamari were locked in drunk debate over whether the ornaments on the tree were fire truck red or cherry red. Shino was sitting on one of the couches as he watched Kiba hurriedly sniff every present trying to find his without looking at the labels, Shino smiling a wicked grin he almost never shows. Sakura and Ino were busy outside with a snowball fight against Lee and Tenten. Garra was busy talking near the door to Naruto. Despite the door way being in the middle of the house it was currently the farthest area from any ears and Naruto refused to leave his spot on a chair by the door.

**[Won't mean a thing if****  
****you're not here with me.]**

"I take three days just to get here for your party to see you and this is all you plan on doing." Garra said as he looked down at Naruto who was staring intently at the door. Naruto blinked a few times as he looked up at Garra.

"I only invited you it was your choice to come." Naruto huffed. Garra continued to stare down at him.

"Who ever your waiting for they wont come."

"Yes he will."

"No, he wont. If he hasn't come yet why would he now?" Naruto looked up angrily at Garra.

"Do you always have to be a ass?" Garra's green eyes flickered but he kept his calm stare for a moment and then moved his stare to the door. Naruto went back to his staring as he started to calm down. He went to take a sip of his drink when Garra broke the silence.

"What if I told you I came here just to see you? Would you stop staring at that door." Naruto took his sip and ignored what Garra said. Garra glanced down and then back to his previous spot on the door. "What if I came here to tell you I had fallen for you, then would you stop?" Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed and sputtered a little.

"W-what?!" Garra didn't move his gaze or body.

"Naruto I do care for you, though from what I can see you have another in mind." For the first time Naruto believed he saw sadness creep into Garra's face.

"Garra, I'm"

"Name." Naruto pause for a moment and went back to staring at the door.

"It's Sasuke-teme."

"Is Sasuke really worth it?" Garra started back at Naruto as Naruto quietly nodded. Garra nodded and walked in a random direction, just as long as it was away from Naruto. As strange as Garra was Naruto never expected this. He felt uncomfortable and wish he didn't have to hurt Garra, though Garra is more unfeeling then most people he knew. After sitting in the silence of the rowdy house he began to think that Sasuke might do the same to him that he just did to Garra and turn him down; except it looked like Sasuke was doing it without any words. Naruto's heart started to pound and hurt in his chest as he listened to all the laughter around him. Before he had been eating drinking and mingling with is friends then after the party had been going for a few hours and still no sign of Sasuke, Naruto worried until he sat himself and stared at the door. Now with what he just did to Garra this Christmas Eve turned into a painful Christmas. Naruto sighed and decided that it was still to earlier to give up no matter his current feelings and saddened blue.

**[I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain****  
****And when that blue heartache starts hurting,]**

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

Sasuke groggily sat up and looked around. The house was still dark and his nightmares had caused him to feel strained and tired still. Since it was still dark he figured he'd watch the sun rise since it usually rises at seven every morning. He pulled himself out of his couch bed and went to look at the closest clock. His eyes widened when he read 11:12 PM on the clock.

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled and he ran into his room and started scrambling for some new clothes.

* * *

Sasuke was running full speed towards Naruto's house. As fast as he was it didn't seem fast enough. He held onto the small present under his arm careful not to crush it. As he ran he no longer questioned why he was going of if he should go and see Naruto, now he knew he just had to. He could also feel his time to see him and give the gift was running quickly out as well. White falling all around him and the cold stinging his face hoping the cold would not slow him down.

**[You'll be doing all right****  
****with your Christmas of white]**

* * *

(Naruto's Pov)

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Choji drunkenly walked over as asked. It had been a good hour Naruto had been sitting there and almost everyone now was concerned for him. It seemed though that Garra to Naruto's surprise was trying his best to keep people from asking Naruto to many questions as to why he was sitting there staring blankly now at his own front door. Naruto felt that Sasuke's time was up, it was almost midnight anyway, and no wish Naruto could have made now would make no difference, Neji, Garra, everyone who said "Sasuke isn't coming." Were right, even his own head told him so. He felt stupid for not listen to their heeding words. He was heart broken and no longer wanted to be in the house full of merry people.

"Yeah I'm fine Choji. Just going for a walk now." He got up and walked out of the door. Naruto closed the door behind him and took a few steps before it was opened again.

"Don't forget your coat and scarf Naruto." Shikamaru said holding both objects in his hand while holding Choji in the other keeping him from falling over. They both had a worried looks as Naruto took the coat and scarf but said nothing. "Don't freeze, we're going to open presents soon and we want you there." Naruto started to walk away as Tenten and Lee ran inside. "Take your time! We'll wait till you come back!" Yelled Choji while Shikamaru nodded. Choji holding tightly onto Shikamaru stole a small kiss from the lazy ninja and then proceeded to drunkenly run off bumping into walls as Shikamaru was left beet red in the doorway below some mistletoe he missed that Choji did not.

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

It was still snowing when he arrived he quickly banged on the door hoping Naruto was still there waiting with that bright usual smile of his. No one answered and he was about to knock again louder when he paused when he heard a voice from nehind him.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" Sakura and Ino were holding hands when they saw Sasuke. They both ran over to him Sakura running a head of Ino and and quickly slapped Sasuke. "Naruto was waiting staring at his front door for hours and when you didn't show we wondered off into the snow alone and THEN you decided to show your sorry ass up? Don't tell me that you were waiting for him to-"

"Sakura calm down!" Ino shouted over her. Sakura clenched her fist and eyes tightly and waited a few seconds to calm down as Ino helped Sasuke up and get his nose to stop bleeding. "What ever your reasons or what ever happened Sasuke it doesn't change that you've ruined Naruto's Christmas. Now what are you going to do?" As soon as sasuke was on his feel he pushed Ino away and grabbed his present laying unbroken in a large pile of new snow. Ino forced him to stop his bleeding as Sakura waiting for a response.

"I'll find him. Fuck you hit hard....Damn, Ino please let me go!"Sasuke broke from her grasp as he ran again in the opposite direction of Naruto's house hoping by chance he could still find him. Ino sighed and walked back to Sakura and grasped her hand. They both watched him disappear into the distance and then went back inside.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running but he went in any direction he thought Naruto could have gone. The cold sting on his face he didn't notice, nor the blood that was frozen to him from his nose. All that mattered was finding Naruto nothing else did.

* * *

(Naruto's Pov)

He didn't really know where he was walking to it didn't matter and he didn't care. He slightly wished he had a bowl of Ramen to eat or talk to like he did that morning but the Ramen shop was closed and his house had that party he didn't want to be hosting anymore. He found a park and sat on the bench not feeling it's cold touch. Sighed as he stared into the darks snowy sky wishing he could take Garra instead of Sasuke, at least his love would be returned. His heart was broken, still he had gotten though worse, much worse, Naruto guessed he just felt so hurt because it was Christmas; a cold, blue Christmas.

**[****But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas****.]**

TBC

A/N: Ok well, idk this story doesn't seem to be doing as well as I hoped. Um, I still would like reviews, it would make me really want to finish this story right but honestly it's coming to the last chap and I'm feeling that it's not up to par so I might just leave the lemon out of the story move it to T and call it a night. I guess what I'm saying is if you really want a lemon well let me know by what you think of the story. I can only make it better with reviews and I have non. Yes I've had story favs and such but Authors live on their readers and well my readers are silent for some reason. -_-''

I will continue making stories I just hope that they do better then this one cause it didn't do as well as I had hoped.

In the meantime I will finish the 6th and last chapter, probably take out the lemon, and get ready to redo Under The Mistletoe which is horrible but was my first posted story and has the most reviews I've ever gotten...ever. _ I wanna redo it and finish that sucker and just get it out of the way. Anyway for those reading hope you liked the story and will hopefully review my other stories yet to come since this one I'm not happy with.

That's about it.!

~ Eule


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Carol Medley

Chapter 6: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"

By: Eule Vix

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – by Jackson 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make any money off of this fanfiction.

...words...

[lyrics  
lyrics]

...words...

**A/N: I want to thank the people who gave the few reviews for this story and say that they gave me a lot of will to finish this story. I also want to Thank all the people who made this Story their favorite, who got Story and Author alerts, and also me as a Author! I plan on working on another old story of mine and bringing it to it's finish just like I did this one.**

**Also I am having someone draw the present Naruto receives in this story so if you wish to see it let me know, I will be posting it on my Deviant Art once it is finished.**

**This is a close to a very old story and so I feel a little sentimental, sad, and yet happy with it's final chapter. I hope I ended it well and that you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review the story for it will help me later on with writing more of my stories! ^_^**

**Enjoy!  
**

Sasuke was getting numb in his legs from the cold as he ran from roof top to roof top searching for Naruto. He could no longer feel his face where Sakura punched him nor the rest of his face for that matter. He just kept running and frantically looking for Naruto. As he ran he stepped wrong and again for the fifth time fell off a roof and landed onto the snow covered ground. He lay there, having check most of the city of Konoha already he decided he wasn't going to find Naruto before he froze to death. Sasuke signed, and decided he messed things up for the last time probably and it was to late to fix it. It was time to go home. Still clutching his present for Naruto he wobbled up almost falling again but caught himself. He suddenly smelt alcohol mixed in the sent of fresh snow. He ignored it and started to walk towards his home. Before he could take a second step a small rock Sasuke on his forehead. He was almost knocked down because he was caught off guard. Filled with anger at not only his situation but the small pain on his head her turned to where the rock came from.

"Hey you traitor! Why aren't you dead yet!" The smell of alcohol became pungent as the drunk villager staggered closer towards Sasuke with a brown bottle in hand. Though as angry as he was this person was not worth his time. The Villager raised his hand with the bottle ready to throw it.

"Why don't you leave Konoha! Everyone wants you dead anyways! Not even your so called friends like you, why would they, your just another part of the scum of the earth!" Sasuke scowled at the villager as the bottle flew though the air and broke in front of Sasuke missing him by two feet. Sasuke's rage was turning into sadness slowly and he knew the words the villager spoke were right, all too right. As the villager spoke more and more of how his existence was a burden on the village, that he was better dead, and that no one cared about him and so on, Sasuke became sullen. With a mix of emotions he left the villager yelling at him and moved far from the trouble behind him. Once he could no longer hear the angry words of the villager he stopped and rested under a lamp post.

[Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight] 

Sasuke was hurt, but all that could be seen was a old frown that he has worn since his younger years. He though of how the only person that had shown him any kindness was Naruto, and that if what the villager had said was right, even he hated him; he had to for there was no reason for him to be liked. Did Naruto feel pity and that as an old rival, an old friend, which he felt had to defend him, had to invite him to his party. Was Naruto just out getting more drink for the party and in their drunken stated everyone played with his emotions? Tricked him to get back for what he did to them while in his hungry for revenge on his brother? Was being out here in the snow, searching for Naruto, not really knowing what he was going to say to him truly worth all this? Getting hurt by a common villager, falling off roofs, being completely numb all over, face cold as ice, and getting punched by Sakura, was this all worth it? Sasuke's rage again escalated punched the lamp post, gritting his teeth at the possibilities oh what could be the other side of the story, what could be really happening, the words "Is it worth it?" echoing in his mind.

After a while Sasuke's mind quieted enough for him to hear the snow crunching off in the distance. He sat next to the lamp post, pulling his coat closer to him and pulling the hoodie over his head hoping to cover his face. If it was anyone like the villager he did not want to have to deal with that again and them being a common person they would not notice him. He could just run off and head home but now he felt tired, and going home that moment was just too much effort. He wanted to become even more numb and melt into the snow becoming white and unable to be seen and then to stay there and live like that till this had all passed.

[Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.] 

The crunching of the snow became louder and louder and soon a figure could be seen. Sasuke looked though the corner of his eye and saw the last person he would get along with; Garra. The bastard was more stuck up then he used to be and more thoughtlessly bloodthirsty, though Naruto apparently made he change Sasuke wasn't 100% sure and was always expecting the man to someday kill everyone in their sleep the day he felt like it. Having a feeling that this person would certainly know who he was he got up and was about to jump to the nearest roof top and run before he was noticed. Before he took a step Garra spoke from the distance.

"Sasuke." Sasuke sighed, what could this man want? He froze in his movement and slowly turned to Garra as he flipped back his hoodie so show his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke's glare was cold as his body and his face almost as pale as the snow around the two. Garra's face held almost no emotion except for maybe what looked like to Sasuke could be a hint of worry. "Spit it out, I want to get home and sleep this cold off." Sasuke watched as Garra slowly looked around the snow covered landscape, snow softly drifting around the two. The still and quiet atmosphere made Sasuke uneasy, his thoughts started to run again in his head. Is Garra just ignoring his existence? That what he did had even effected Garra's outlook on him as well? Sasuke again started to grit his teeth as he waiting for Garra to say something. Garra stopped looking around and turned back to Sasuke.

"You didn't find him." said Garra with no infections in his voice and a cold stare back at Sasuke's own stare.

"What do you care?"

"He waited for you Sasuke." Sasuke's anger grew.

"What do you know!" Sasuke yelled as he balled his left fist in frustration and held it at his side as though he was going to strike the air in front of him. "I've been searching for hours and cannot find him! You and everyone with Naruto could be playing some horrible joke all because I'm the 'traitor' of Konoha! For all I know he could be back at his house laughing at me while you come out here to finish my torture! I should have never come in the first place." He took the present in his hands and threw it to the ground. Sasuke expected to hear shattering against the ground from the glass inside the package but instead he heard the cracking of Garra's fist against his face opposite to where Sakura had hit him earlier. Sasuke spun and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up quickly and rushed towards Garra. He was so full of frustration that he just wanted to let it all out, and the best way right now was a good fight.

As Sasuke ran at Garra he threw punch after punch but because of his body being numb he was slowed just enough for Garra to dodge his throws. Garra still had a emotionless expression which caused Sasuke to become even more angry. He quickly made the necessary hand motions for his Gōkakyū no Jutsu and Garra jumped out of the way. It went down the street as the snow around it quickly melted and as it headed towards a small package. Sand quickly shot out underneath the package and lifted it into the air just before the present was hit with the giant flame. Sasuke scowled as Garra looked down at him from the roof.

[Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.] 

"What do you know!" Sasuke yelled as he balled his left fist in frustration and held it at his side as though he was going to strike the air in front of him. "I've been searching for hours and cannot find him! You and everyone with Naruto could be playing some horrible joke all because I'm the 'traitor' of Konoha! For all I know he could be back at his house laughing at me while you come out here to finish my torture! I should have never come in the first place." He took the present in his hands and threw it to the ground. Sasuke expected to hear shattering against the ground from the glass inside the package but instead he heard the cracking of Garra's fist against his face opposite to where Sakura had hit him earlier. Sasuke spun and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up quickly and rushed towards Garra. He was so full of frustration that he just wanted to let it all out, and the best way right now was a good fight.

As Sasuke ran at Garra he threw punch after punch but because of his body being numb he was slowed just enough for Garra to dodge his throws. Garra still had a emotionless expression which caused Sasuke to become even more angry. He quickly made the necessary hand motions for his Gōkakyū no Jutsu and Garra jumped out of the way. It went down the street as the snow around it quickly melted and as it headed towards a small package. Sand quickly shot out underneath the package and lifted it into the air just before the present was hit with the giant flame. Sasuke scowled as Garra looked down at him from the roof.

Sasuke jumped towards Garra and continued to throw punches. It seemed Garra was starting to slow down as well. /I guess the Sand Ninja can't handle the snow all too well./ Sasuke thought. Still he felt behind the Sand Ninja. As they continued to fight Sasuke began to thing of how Naruto as always behind him, always chasing him as a rival. The fight began to remind him of old times, of all the missions he did with Naruto and Sakura. His mind wondered deeper and deeper into his memories immersing him self in the memories to where he believed he heard Naruto's voice calling to him.

[Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.]

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed as he flung another snowball at Sasuke this time hitting him in the face. Sasuke froze, completely stunned as Garra jumped over to where Naruto was in the street holding his present. After Sasuke realized he was hit with just snow he quickly brushed his face off getting rid of the wet cold as much as he could. He looked to his left and down onto the street and saw Naruto, Sasuke's face was expressionless.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled angrily "I waited forever for you and I find you out here of all places fight Garra in the snow." Naruto huffed, and stared, cheeks puffed, angry at Sasuke.

"Why would wait, like I matter at all. This is just another one of-"

"Cause you do matter you bastard! I.." Naruto yelled back but stopped in mid sentence "I…" he said quieter and trailed off as Garra, who had been watching Naruto, looked back to Sasuke.

"You hurt him again, and your answer will be to me Sasuke Uchiha." Garra then turned to Naruto and moved close to him and leaned very close to Naruto's ear. As he did Sasuke's blood boiled in his veins, still he could not see all that was happening for at his angle he could not tell what Garra was doing to his Naruto. Sasuke pause in his thoughts. /MY Naruto?.../ as he was puzzled by his reaction. He then came back into reality as he saw Garra run back to where he had come from before and Naruto had a deep blush on his face.

"What did Garra just do? Naruto, what did he do?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as Naruto stared blankly into the space in front of him. Naruto finally came back to reality when Sasuke jumped down from the roof top and in front of Naruto. "Naruto I said what did he do?" Sasuke said again as Naruto snapped out of his trance and replied matching Sasuke's yell.

"Nothing you Teme!" Then all was quiet, the fight was over, the yelling was over, and the two were now left alone not knowing where to start. Sasuke was feeling better since his fight with Garra but he still held some anger and hurt from the past events. Naruto had been off drowning is feelings in Ramen when Lee had shown up telling Naruto to come back because Sasuke had just arrived. But upon arrival Naruto got the full story that he had gone off to look for him, so for a few hours Naruto was searching for Sasuke with Garra's help, for he was the only one not drunk besides Lee who was off doing something else once then had gotten back. Naruto Frustrated from all the running around and that he found his crush fighting a friend of his who just hours ago asked him to be his. Still he felt relieved that Sasuke had finally shown up, that he could do what he had wanted to do for so long.

The silence had gone on long enough and Naruto decided to be the one to break it.

"Garra said this was yours." Naruto held the present out as Sasuke looked down on the present. Sasuke lowered his head and mumbled something. "Huh?" Naruto said watching Sasuke carefully as he strained his ears to hear what Sasuke was saying.

"..then after being hit with a rock, I was insulted by a village for being a 'traitor'. I'm scum Naruto, and since I've come back I've only stayed for you and now I feel that I'm just being played, that I mean nothing to-" Sasuke's mumbling was interrupted.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto said sternly "You don't know how much you matter to someone unless they say it, and you matter to me more then anyone else." Sasuke rose his head and found himself being overwhelmed with warmth around his body ad Naruto hugged him close.

"I love you Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto pulled back from the hug to look Sasuke in the eyes with that strong fierce look Naruto gets when he becomes passionate and outspoken.

"Didn't you hear me Teme, I love you. Believe it." Naruto smiled brightly like he always has. Sasuke blinked a few times not really believing his words.

"But...you..I..can't…can?..." Naruto listened as Sasuke fumbled with his words and decided he needed a moment to figure out what he was gonna say. He felt like Garra, being rejected even though he didn't get a answer yet. He let go of Sasuke and looked at the present in his hands and saw a little sticker on it reading 'To: Naruto From: Sasuke'. Naruto smiled and started to peel the wrapping of gold and silver off the package.

"No…don't…maybe….broken….not….can't….you wont….like" Sasuke said as he continued to fumble with what to say. It made Naruto laugh a little at this side of Sasuke that he had never seen before. The wrapping fell to the ground as Naruto held a small brown box. He found the top and pulled the tab out to open the box, Sasuke still protesting his opening it. He saw what ever it was still encased in white styrofoam with a business card on top reading "Higaku's Custom Anything's". Naruto tilted his head in curiosity as he read the card. He quickly pocketed it and pulled the styrofoam out of the package and as he lifted the top part he saw a snow globe. It was quite like nothing he had ever seen before as far as snow globes go, the entire globe's outside base was made of silver with gold leaf for a lighting effect on the silver trees and field that the meta was formed into. The trees came from the base and grew on the out side of the snow globes glass, casting a deep forest look into the inside of the glass. The base had fine details with the few leaves from the trees that had fallen and the patches of flowers and grass shaded with the leaf gold. Inside the globe the glitter was fine and white, the inside unlike the outside was colored and had a small fox curled up and sleeping next to a dark wolf with a small white mark on it's chest. There were many painted and carved leaves around the two animals and the metal trees around the globe were bare, and with the little white glitter it made it look like it had just hit winter and it was the first snow captured in the snow globe.

It was beautiful but Naruto was puzzled, why a fox and a wolf? Why such a elaborate present? And how long did it take to make! Sasuke then spoke a clear sentence for the first time in a while.

"You remind me of a fox."

"And I guess you're the wolf then?" Naruto said placing his hands on his hips a little upset that he reminded Sasuke of a fox. /Oh cause I remind you of a fox, who do I not remind them of a fox?/ he thought. Sasuke nodded to Naruto's answer making him calm down. He then smiled at Sasuke. "I love it Sasuke, it's beautiful! And I love you, so what's your answer?"

Sasuke looked at the ground when Naruto said this. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't know what might happen. They could not work and break up, it could be the best thing he could ever do or the worst, it could the only real relationship he could ever have with anyone. His head kept putting things in the way, giving him reason not to, but he still wanted to love him back despite all possibilities. Sasuke went with what he would have never thought he would do. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, gently pulling him towards his body. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto, Naruto's lips were pressed to his and a tingling in his stomach caused him to smile into the kiss. Naruto's lips were chapped a little from the cold and frozen like Sasuke's but warming with the touch o the other's lips. Naruto's arms were at his side eyes wide for he did not expect this. He gathered his thoughts and a warmth from his heart spread though his body from the kiss. He moved his arms around Sasuke while still holding his present and pulled Sasuke even closer to him. Their eyes were locked and filled with warmth as they kissed. The kiss was then broken by Sasuke who smiled at Naruto, still holding him tightly in his arms.

There were many things the two wanted to say. Sasuke wanted to say sorry for acting silly and stupid for believing in the words of a villager whom he did not know, for sleeping in late and missing most of the party, for fighting and being but hurt about silly things, and that he loves Naruto as well. Naruto wanted to tell him that his present was his love, that what ever might happen they can complete it just like any other mission, and that Garra just whispered in his ear earlier and nothing else. But out of all of those there was one thing Sasuke wanted to get out of the way first with a warm smile on his face and a beaming smile on Naruto.

"Marry Christmas Naruto."

"Marry Christmas Sasuke."

[We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

The Jackson Five  
Wanna wish everybody  
A mellow Merry Christmas  
And a groovy New Year]


End file.
